Mistake of A Fallen
by SlayerGrl with TheChosenOne
Summary: My mother, Nora Grey, died whilst giving birth to me. My father, Patch Cipriano, abandoned me as soon as I was born. Was it my fault my mother died? Yes. Was it possible that I didn't know anything about; Angels, The Fallen, Who...Or what my parents were, or even who I was? Yes. Yes it is possible. Because it happened. I happened.


**16 years ago to the day...**

"Nora push! Just one more push!" Patch held Nora's hand tightly as she lay on the hospital bed. Ready for her baby to come out and see the world for the first time. Nora pushed, her body felt like it was being ripped apart, she screamed, tears running down her face as her grip on Patch's hand loosened. He knew what was happening. He knew that Nora's human body wasn't going to make it, it was too much for her to carry a child that was human in the first place since Nora was only seventeen years old but to carry a half Angel inside her? A Fallen Angel baby? That would rip her apart. It should of killed her months ago. But she survived those months and now it was her time to go.  
"Stay with me, Angel. Please, I can't loose you." Nora's hand slipped through Patch's fingers like it was sand. He watched in shock and terror as Nora's life began to drift away.

"We need to perform a caesarean! Quickly! She's bleeding out!" Nora's eyes began to water, it was obvious she didn't want to die, she was scared of dying. "I don't want to die." Was all she said before she screamed yet again, pushing as hard as she could, no way would she let anybody cut her open, she would rather...  
"PATCH!" Nora screamed out, her hand grabbing onto his again, this time her grip was tight and firm, not like the dying one Patch felt before. This send a spark of hope to Patch, maybe Nora wasn't dying, maybe she was just weak...  
But he knew better than that. The worst thing is that Nora didn't. She didn't know that her life was at risk because of this child inside her, that she had only 20% of a chance to survive the birth. She didn't know any of it.  
"It hurts, Patch, it hurts.." Nora mumbled, warm tears running down her cheeks as her grip on Patch's hand loosened yet again. "Make the pain go away, make it go away.." She cried out softly, hoping the pain would be over soon.  
"One push, Angel. Just one, please." Patch's eyes became watery, he tried so hard to contain his emotions for so many years but he couldn't handle it, he couldn't loose his love, his _Angel._  
"I'm sorry sir, you will have to leave, she isn't in the state to-" Of course Nora interrupted the Doctor."The hell I'm not! Nobody is cutting me open! SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU ALL!" She tried to stand up but before the Doctors and nurses noticed Patch pulled her down and shook his head lightly. "Ma'am please, you are in no condition to push right now." With a silent sigh and deep breath Nora wiped away her tears, she pulled Patch closer to her, trying not to break down crying. Patch pressed his lips to hers and they stayed like that, they stayed like that until Nora began to pull away. After Nora pulled away fully from Patch she gestured the Doctor to come closer to her, he did, she whispered something in his ear and just like that the security was on their way. 'I'm sorry.' She spoke into Patch's mind, not even looking at him anymore. She knew she was going to die. She didn't want to make him more upset than he already was by seeing her die.  
"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NORA PLEASE! NORA! I AM BEGGING YOU!" Patch yelled as the security guards took him away. "Vee Sky. Bring her in." Nora said to the Doctor. He obeyed and Vee came in. Her face was covered in smudged make-up, tears everywhere, she looked like she hadn't slept in a week.

**An hour later...**

The baby was about to be born and Patch knew he couldn't miss it, he couldn't miss his baby's birth. He pushed in through the security and ran into the room just as Nora pushed the baby out. The Doctor smiled at Nora and cut the cord that connect her and her baby. The security didn't bother to take him away now.  
"You should g-" Nora began but like always Patch would interrupt her. "No. I'm not leaving you, ever." Both of them watched as their child was being wrapped up in a blanket, a pink blanket. "Congratulations, it's a girl." Nora began to cry, happy tears this time. "Hey hey," Patch began, stroking Nora's hair softly than planting a kiss on her forehead. "Everything is going to be okay." But it wasn't. None of it was.  
"Take care of her, please, take care of our little Angel." Nora smiled softly, she looked at her baby girl. "Can I hold her?" The Doctor hesitated before handing the sweet and small look-alike of Nora Grey to her mother, aka Nora herself.  
As Nora held her beautiful daughter in her arms her life slowly began to drift away. "Promise me you'll take care of her, no matter what happens to me take care of her." Patch shook his head, he knew that she was saying her goodbyes, he couldn't have that, he couldn't loose his soulmate, his other half, he...He'd rather rot in hell. And he knows how that feels.  
"W-What do you want to name her?" Patch asked, his voice shaky and crackly for the first time in front of Nora.  
"Angel." Nora replied, kissing her daughter's forehead and whispering in her ear; "Take care of your daddy, I'll be watching over you."  
The Doctor led Patch into the waiting room to sign some papers...

**Vee's POV**

She was dying and I couldn't stop it. I stood in front of her as her heartbeat slowed down, as her face became paler and as the beep in the monitor didn't make a rhythm anymore but a beep that was only a line. I watched her die with her daughter in her arms.

**Patch's POV**

I heard my name being called out, when my name was called it was half a sob, I knew she was gone, it could be the only explanation.  
I ran into the room and saw her, my Angel. She lay on the hospital bed, pale as snow, our daughter was in her arms making sweet noises that were melodies to my ears. "No." I said, my voice deep and firm, I couldn't show emotions, I had to hide them so my daughter wouldn't see.  
"I'm so sorry..," Vee said, her voice came out more as a cry. "She loved you, she loved your daughter too..." I couldn't stand this. I walked over to Nora, feeling tears threatening to spill at the back of my eyelids. I picked my daughter up for the first time, my Angel. That's what Nora wanted our daughter to be named. Angel.

**3rd Person's POV**

As soon as Patch held his beautiful baby daughter aka Angel, he wanted her gone. Out of his life. He never wanted to be a father. It was all a mistake. He wanted Nora to have an abortion but being Nora, Nora wouldn't kill her own flesh and blood. Even if she was too young for the 'mistake' that Patch said. She liked to call it a; 'little miracle'.  
"I-I can't.." Patch gave Vee the baby, she began to cry and small tears ran down her cheeks. "S-She looks too much like her...I can't do it Vee, I c-" Before Patch could even finish his sentence Vee interrupted him. Typical Vee. "Don't you give me that crap about; 'OH I can't do this without her', 'I can't raise a baby girl by myself'. I CAN'T MY ASS! I don't care what the hell you say you cannot leave this baby girl! Nora would of wanted you t-" Patch's eyes were cold, harsh. Dead. "You have _no_ idea what Nora wanted. She never said what she wanted. It's not like we can ask her, right? She's dead, Vee! D-E-A-D." Angel began to cry, her body shook as Vee and Patch screamed at each other. She was scared.  
"How could you-" Vee began but this time Patch cut her off. "Oh Nora, come on! Talk to us! Tell us what you want! Wait...What you _'wanted'_! GO ON! MAYBE THEN WE'LL UNDERSTAND!" Patch's vision was blurry with the amount of tears in his eyes, he dropped his knees to the ground, his heart beating at a ridiculously high speed, he pressed his daughter's small body against his chest and whispered. _**"I'm sorry."**_

* * *

I was a typical 16 year old girl from California. Smokey gray eyes, red hair, pale skin that whatever I did never tanned, had a typical 'normal boyfriend' that after my 16th birthday turned out was working for Fallen Angels who wanted me to swear fealty, but you know... It happens..? Right?  
I _was_ just a typical California chick until suddenly someone who claims to be my mother's 'best friend' showed up to warn me. She told me things that were absolutely crazy. I didn't believe her until I saw the photo.  
I was told that my mother died at childbirth and my father disappeared shortly after giving me up for adoption, I never knew their names, never bothered to ask.  
But when the woman who claimed to be my mother's 'best friend' showed me a photograph of Nora Grey and Patch Cipriano I knew she wasn't lying.  
I inherited most of my mother's features; The smokey gray eyes, the fiery red hair. But I got plenty of my father's features too; I inherited his splat-like scar on my left wrist that was showed briefly on the picture, his cheekbones too although I gotta say that mine aren't as strong as my his. I got my father's muscles too. I work out a lot, do sports, but to me I always had a good body, I was rather tall too. And strangely strong...

My mother died at childbirth.  
My father abandoned me.  
I was a Nephilim without even knowing it.  
I was going to be forced into swearing fealty and I couldn't stop it.

This is _my story._

**I'm Angel.**


End file.
